The Gift
by Subspace
Summary: Just a short little fic about the stuff friends do for and to each other. It has just a *hint* of romance, but it's pretty canon. Fun for the whole family. Enjoy.


**The Gift.**

By: Subspace

A low and terrible growl filled the air around Harry's ears. Harry's head shot up and he looked around frantically for the source.

"Sorry about that," Ron said, shifting his weight slightly. "I guess that means we've got another problem now, don't we?"

"Oh hush up Ron!" Hermione grated between clenched teeth as she bunched her knees closer to her chest. Normally Ron would have taken the affront as fighting words, but today he simply fell silent and gripped his knees tighter. He was hungry and he was tired. Two hours lost in the Forest would do that to a person. 

Harry sighed, rubbed his forehead and gripped his wand with extra fervour. The fact that that he was so shaken by Ron's growling stomach meant that he wasn't paying nearly as much attention as he should. For God's sake, he was the most powerful one in the group. He had to protect them all from the dangers of the Forbidden Forest; he had to keep them safe until they found a way out.

Of course, they had to find a way out. It'd be ridiculous for them not to, not with such powerful Wizards as Albus Dumbledore yards away. If they just held out a bit longer, they'd be rescued…or they'd find their way out or something.

Of course.

"Harry?" Ron started again. "Mate, we gotta do something. There's not a spell you know, like some sort of _findus your way outus_ or something?"

Hermione shook her bushy head, now tangled with briars and twigs, and glared at Ron with a look that could have shattered diamonds. "Did we really learn anything like that in class, Ron? Really? Oh wait, why should I be asking you, it's not like you pay attention to the littlest thing said in class, now do you?"

"Hermione…" Ron choked.

"It's called the Forbidden Woods for a reason, Ron! For. A. Reason! I just…ugh!" she threw a hand up into the air in disgust. "I don't know…I'm so tired of this! All the bloody time with your shenanigans."

Harry smiled. '_Shenanigans_.'

There was a loud crash in the distance, and the sound of something that seemed out of this world. It might have been furious, it might have been delighted…for all Harry knew, it might have been going to the loo. Regardless it caused Harry and the others to grip their wands to the point of shaking.

"U…Unicorns," Hermione spat, both appalled and terrified. Ron blushed again. It must have been the sixth time since they found themselves lost here. Harry had noticed the pattern. Ron would start to say something, Hermione would chew him out, and Ron would blush. They might have to add 'get poisoned' or 'eaten' or 'smashed to a pulp' in a few hours if it went on like this.

Harry looked over to his best friend now. His cheeks were flushed, and he was shaking like a leaf. Shivering. It was, after-all, getting dark, and the Forest was getting chillier by the second. Harry could see something else on Ron's face, something that had nothing to do with the cold. It was shame. Sighing, Harry placed his hand against his forehead again. He hated seeing his friend like this, but it was so cold now he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. 

There's also the fact that maybe Ron deserved to be ashamed. This was his fault after-all.

No. Harry shook his head and threw the thought away. Now was not the time.

Hermione pointed her wand to a patch of grass a few feet in front of her and said, "_Incendio!_" The tip of her wand glowed a soft red color, and a blast of superheated air toasted the grass. It burst into flame, which was immediately put out by an invisible force. "Aaah!" Hermione yelled. "What keeps doing that!? I bet it's a Demiguise, or something…"

"Might be a dragon from far away." Harry suggested.

"There aren't any dragons in the Forbidden Forest, Harry."

"Well then Hermione, that's one positive," Harry said with a grin. "I suppose we should be thankful for that."

Ron seemed to take this banter as an okay to speak. "Maybe we can teach ourselves to Apparate…then Harry can-"

Harry saw the furious look on Hermione's eyes and cut Ron off quickly. "Even if we did learn, we can't Apparate or Disparate on Hogwart's grounds."

Falling silent once again, Ron lay back against the tree they had taken refuge under and pulled his cloak closer to him. They sat there for a few minutes, shivering under the ever-colder air, their wands shaking nearly out of their grasps. Another sound, one that resembled something very much like a crunching and chewing, brought Harry out of his next stupor.

He shook his head and cast the fire-starting spell again. Of course, it went out…but it at least made Harry's mind clear. He knew he had to stay awake. Harry glanced over at Ron and Hermione, and he found that she was continually staring at Ron, and Ron was trying hard not to meet her gaze. Looking at Hermione, Harry felt something much like what it must feel like to be on the edge of a volcano right before it erupted.

"UNICORNS!" The volcano erupted. "What were you THINKING!?"

Ron stared at the ground. "I…uh…"

"What, did you just think that they'd just show up and prance about for you!? They're UNICORNS Ron! I know Hagrid is a bit of a loon, but he's a professional! How do you think he prepares his lessons everyday? On the fly? Like this!?"

Harry raised his hands in a placating manner. "Maybe we shouldn't be shouting…"

"But no, you think we can just show up and ring a bloody bell or something and we'd get to see the pretty Unicorns! I don't know who's a bigger git, me for following you or…" Thankfully, she trailed off.

"I know I'm an idiot."

"Ron," Harry started.

"No… you know what? Hermione's right." Ron turned away and bunched his cloak even closer. "I'm stupid. I'm always doing stupid things like this. I just don't think sometimes…"

Hermione sighed, exasperated. "You're not stupid, Ron. You're a Prefect."

"One that barely passes his classes. The only reason I do is because _you_ help me cheat."

"I do not help you cheat," Hermione retorted. "I help you with your homework. It's what friends do."

Ron sighed, and Harry closed his eyes smiling. There was the sound of something with four tall legs. He chuckled, maybe it was a Centaur come to put their heads on spikes.

"Ron…" Hermione started slowly as she stared into the ground. "I…"

"Harry! Hermione!"

Harry opened his eyes, and Hermione looked up. Ron was pointing, and they followed his gaze to the creature standing majestically a few meters from them, its skin shining brightly, its long horn shimmering gold. It's presence sent a glow that warmed them to their bones.

"Oh my God…" Hermione said breathlessly.

Harry beamed as Ron turned to Hermione and smiled. "Happy birthday, Hermione." 


End file.
